


The Abyss Gazes Also

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Abyss Gazes Also

It was on the sixth day of June in the year 1932 that I first discerned a change in the heavens. I was studying the movement of the star Sirius through the telescope at the Arkham Observatory. On the sixth I began to notice a change in the spectrum of Sirius, and over the next week it slowly changed from its usual white to the red observed by Ptolemy.

After a month of observation my nerves must have been beginning to wear thin. Not only had the red stain quite overtaken the star, but I began to think that there was a dark speck at its heart. Such that it had the appearance of a great eye in the heavens, which seemed to stare back at me through the same telescope through which I observed it.

It was on the eighteenth day of July that I beheld the eye wink, and I knew beyond a doubt that doom would soon overtake us.


End file.
